Their New Jobs
by DreanaKeyra
Summary: BBC CABIN PRESSURE. Martin takes the job in Zurich. This is the story of how the MJN crew deals (plus Herc!) and how their lives go from there.
1. Chapter 1: The News

**Author Note:**

**Hello guys! **

**This is my first fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy! I'll be honest, I'm not 100% sure where this is going. I'm honestly still thinking of a plot, but I had this first chapter written so I decided to put it up! Just a warning: There is slight Martin/Theresa (but it won't be more than a hug and an 'I love you'.) Also, I apologize if its short. I'll try to make them longer next time. **

**Anyway, Please review, critique, like, follow, tell your family or friends about it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cabin Pressure or any of its characters. They still belong to the brilliant John Finnemore.**

**-DreanaKeyra **

Martin felt sick to his stomach. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and his breakfast threatened to make an exit. But he had to do this. He knocked on the metal door to Carolyn's office, almost hoping she wasn't there. Still, her voice called through the metal "Come in!"

"Ah, Martin. What is it?" Carolyn said impatiently, upon seeing him enter.

There was a few seconds before he blurted out "I'm taking the job in Zurich!" as fast as he could

"Come again?" Carolyn asked wearily.

"I-I was offered the the jo-job in Z-Zurich. I'm going to take it." he stuttered. To his surprise, Carolyn was smiling

"That's great! I'm happy for you, Martin." Carolyn said, though when Martin looked closely, he could see her smile was strained. She was happy for him, but also worried for the fate of herself and her son.

"Thank you, Carolyn. I'm not set to start for another week, so I'll tell Douglas and Arthur tomorrow," He said, even though that was the thing he was dreading. Telling Douglas.

The next morning, on an early flight to Bora Bora with Mr. Alyakin's yacht buyers, Martin broke the new.

"Douglas, do you remember when I had that interview in Yverdon-les-Bains?"

"Of course. Did you get the job?"

Martin was dumbfounded. "How-how did you know?"

"Well, its the only reasonable reason for you bringing it up. Good for you, Martin." Douglas told him.

Silence "Sorry Douglas." Was the only thing Martin could say.

"Why are you _sorry?"_

_"_Well, I'm taking away your job. How are you going to support a child without a job? Maybe I shouldn't take it..."

"Martin. You absolutely should. It's a great opportunity. I can fend for myself."

"Okay. Thanks Douglas. Could you help me tell Arthur later?"

"Certainly"

"Arthur?" Martin said, the next time Arthur was in the Flight Deck. "I've got something to tell you"

"Yeah Skip?" Arthur said, now slightly anxious.

"Well, I took the job in Zurich. I won't work here anymore."

"Skip! That's _brilliant_! You're moving to where Toblerones are from! And now I get to work in hotels!"

"You're not a little bit upset that Martin is moving to a different country?" Douglas asked.

"Well," Arthur considered the question. "We may be moving there, because Herc is."

"_What?_" Douglas nearly yelled.

**Thank you for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Douglas

**Hello Guys!~**

**Thanks for reading. I didn't particularly like last chapter. I felt it was oddly written and OOC, but I'm going to try again. I also couldn't figure out how to put in something to signify a change of setting, if you know what I mean. **

**Also, I said last chapter there will be only hugging by Martin/ Theresa, but there's mention of a kiss this chapter. I just felt I should mention this. Last Chapter was in Martin's point of view. This times it's Douglas :)**

**Please enjoy. review, comment, critique, like, and follow. **

**Douglas **

"Carolyn!" Douglas called into the sat-com. "You're moving to _Zurich_?"

There was a long pause before Carolyn answered. "Yes. Herc invited me move there, and with Martin moving there, I didn't see any point in staying in Fitton. Is that a problem?"

Douglas took a deep, controlled breath. "No, not at all." But deep inside, he knew that wasn't true. He was loosing his family. Soon, he would be the only one in Fitton. Living by himself, only occasionally seeing his daughter. But he didn't mention this to Carolyn. It was none of her business. "Cheerio, Carolyn."

"I'm sorry, Douglas. Now you're all alone." Martin said sympathetically. "Let's play a new game. How about Books that sound more interesting with the last letter _changed_?

"Alright then. The Jungle Boot." Douglas said, smiling smugly, knowing he would win this game.

"Eh, um... Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Princ.. no, The Man with the Twisted Lid?"

"You can have it. Gone with the Wins. "

"Oh, good... "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week flew by, Arthur attempting to bring their moods up, Martin, Douglas and Carolyn playing word games and the Travelling Lemon, and teasing passengers. The last flight for MJN Air was flying Martin to Zurich, so no bothering passengers. There was no speaking, just sad, strained silence. Even Arthur didn't say 'Brilliant' or 'Yellow Car'. They waited with Martin until they saw Theresa and Maxi. Martin hugged Carolyn and Arthur, then after much hesitation, hugged Douglas, before telling them his email and new address then running over to his girlfriend. His NEW family, Douglas thought bitterly. He watched as Martin hugged Maxi ( much to Maxi's dismay), then give Theresa a quick kiss. He waved to MJN then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The plane ride home was the same. No talking, no games, just sadness.

As soon as Douglas got home, he looked up jobs.

Doctor, accountant, chief. No. Douglas had already decided he wasn't going to get a pilot job. It was too boring without word games, and surely other pilots wouldn't play with him. But none of those jobs were right with him. He saw a advertisement for a cashier. He would start there. Unhappily, he called up the number for an interview, setting one up immediately. Tomorrow at 12 p.m. he spent the rest of the night whipping up a resume.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Douglas, dressed up, grasping a resume, not at all nervous, jumped into his Lexus (An item he would have to sell) and drove to the grocery store. A cashier would just be the opportunity to pay the bills until he could find a different, better job.

He talked to the nearest cashier, telling her he was here for an interview. She pointed him to a gray metal door. He reached it and knocked.

A short, chubby woman with curly carrot hair and thick pink glasses opened the door, smiling. "Ah, you must be Mr. Richardson. Lovely to meet you. Come in." she said in an annoyingly squeaky voice.

When Douglas entered, he saw they were in a warehouse; black and white boxes on gray metal selves, with two simple grey chairs were set up in the center. The woman bustled into one of them

"Sit, Mr. Richardson." When he did, she held out her hand. "I'm Matilda. So, let's start with a simple question. What other jobs have you had?"

"I was a pilot for 34 years."

"Impressive, have you worked as a cashier before?"

"When I was younger I suspect."

"Why are you going from a pilot to a _cashier_?"

"My last company folded."

"Ah. And you went to school to be a doctor? Why'd you stop?"

"I just didn't want to be a doctor, I guess."

Matilda continued to ask questions like that, until she said they were finished. "You are a little over qualified." she marveled, trying unsuccessfully to keep a poker face. "We'll call you."

"Lovely." Douglas stood, shook her hand and left to his Lexus.

**Thank you to my commenter and follower. I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**Just because people will probably ask: I know Douglas probably wouldn't become a cashier, but it's just a job to pay the bills. **

**Also, I can't decide to Carolyn or Arthur next. Comment?**


	3. Chapter 3: Arthur

**Hello Guys!~**

**Sorry for the late update; this chapter was hard to write. Mostly because I rewrote it a few times. To my commentors: You are amazing! I'm glad you like it!**

_Arthur_

Although the flight home was solemn, Arthur was happy. Skip had gotten his dream job and is getting paid for it! Apparently, n one else was happy though. They were solemn and sad.

Upon going home, his mum had read the classified, pen and notepaper in hand, occasionally writing down jobs. Arthur tried to do that once, but was tediously boring and he only wrote down one job: zoo attendant. It sounded brilliant, because you get to take care animals all day. Mum had helped him print off a resume, and he was actually gonna take it to the but Mum pointed he would need to be a zoologist, something requiring a university degree. Besides, she told him, they were moving soon, so there was no point in getting a job here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Arthur woke up very excited the day of the move, even though they had no breakfast. Herc came to help load their belongings into Gertie. ( their last voyage in her) Arthur closed his eyes to savour the moment of take off. The loud whooshing of the engines soothed him, while the feeling of take off made him feel giddy. He served Mum and Herc coffee, to be the steward one last time. After touchdown, Arthur felt silly. Gertie was just a plane, after all. But as they took off in a rented car he longed to go back into Gertie and sit in the old seats, to smell in the sour smell. A hand pulled him out of his daydream. Mum's. Arthur knew she would miss the plane as much as him, as she had been apart of their lives for twenty-nine years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Their new flat was modest, small and homely. That morning's excitement vanished when Arthur learned they would be unpacking boxes all day. It was long, tiring work that ended in going out for supper with Martin And Theresa. After explaining the zoo to Martin, he had said Switz Air was looking for new stewards and he'd be happy to give him a good reference. Even though being a porter appealed to him more, Arthur said that would be brilliant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The call from Switz Air came less than forty-eight hours later. A spoke in a rich french accent. "Hello? May I speak with a Mr. Arthur Shappy?"

"Uh, speaking." Arthur was surprised they actually called.

"Do you know a First Officer Martin Crief?"

"Yes." It stung the Martin was first officer. He was so proud to be captain and told everyone.

"Well, he gave you an excellent reference. Would you like to come out and have an interview Sunday at five?"

"Brilliant."

**Thanks for reading! I Hope I didn't go over on the plane bit.**


End file.
